1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which an electrical connection is made by bringing a semiconductor pellet having a bump electrode and an interconnect board made by forming a pellet electrode on a resilient insulating substrate into mutual opposition, causing the electrodes to be mutually superposed, and imparting ultrasonic vibration to the electrodes, and to a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
2. Background of the Invention
To improve their portability, there is a desire to make compact electronic circuit devices for video cameras, notebook-size personal computers and the like smaller and lighter, and the achievement of smaller electronic components or electronic components of the same dimensions but a higher level of integration used therein contributes to the achievement of more compact and lightweight electronic circuit devices.
The conventional bonding methods used for manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the present invention will be described as follows:
Cited Reference 1-Japanese Utility Model Publication H2-3629
This reference 1 relates to a supersonic type bonding device for electrically connecting an electrode of a semiconductor pellet mounted on a lead frame with a lead of the lead frame with a fine metal wire.
The present reference 1 provides a bonding device for transmitting supersonic vibrations to a wire bonding capillary arranged on the lead frame transporting path through a horn, characterized in that said horn is arranged at an angle of approximately 45xc2x0 with respect to the lead frame feeding direction on said transporting path.
When the horn is arranged as described above, the horn extends at an angle of approximately 45xc2x0 with respect to the lead free ends arranged in parallel and perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the lead frame. At this angle, supersonic vibrations are applied to the lead free ends at the time of wire bonding, and accordingly, it is easy to uniform the wire bonding strength at the lead free ends, whereby the conventional problem is solved.
Cited Reference 2-Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H3-44051 (Kokai)
This reference 2 relates to the art of bonding. In the case of an assembly of a semiconductor device, as one of wire bonding systems, there is a supersonic-combined thermosonic bonding method. Where inner leads of the lead frame are present in four directions, the connecting strength in the inner lead in the direction of supersonic wave is generally large, whereas in the inner lead arranged at right angles to the supersonic direction, the connecting strength is weaker than the former. As described above, all the inner leads are uneven in connecting strength, lacking in stability of connection.
The reference 2 is intended to uniformize connection strength and improve the yield of wire bonding, by positioning all of the inner lead parts and the island part of a lead frame, on the diagonal lines of a frame, and performing wire bonding with ultrasonic wave. For this reason, the constitution of above reference 2 is as follows:
Each inner lead part of a lead frame is arranged along a diagonal line X connecting the points of intersection of an outer frame and an inner frame. The angle between a line Y passing a tab suspension lead and the diagonal line X is 45xc2x0. By applying ultrasonic wave via a bonding tool fixed to the tip of an ultrasonic wave transmission arm, wire bonding is performed while a connector wire is sent out. At this time, unidirectional ultrasonic wave is applied in the same direction to all inner lead parts, so that the irregularity of the connection strength between the inner lead parts is hard to generate
Hence uniform and stable bonding state between a chip and each inner lead part can be obtained.
Cited reference 3-Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H4-335546 (Kokai)
The reference 3 is related to method and apparatus for single point bonding for TAB(Tape Automated Bonding). This method is intended to obtain a stable bonding strength at leads without irregularity even if the widths of the leads are small. For this reason, the constitution is as follows: A rotating mechanism for relatively moving one or both of a bonding tool and leads to incline a vibrating direction of the tool by an ultrasonic wave at a predetermined angle with respect to a longitudinal direction of the leads, is provided. The tool is inclined at a predetermined angle with respect to the vibrating direction to form a device opening, and a carrier tape in which leads are disposed, is conveyed.
Cited Reference 4-Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H7-169875 (Kokai)
This reference 4 relates to a ball-bonding method. The method is intended to obtain a highly reliable connection whereby a semiconductor element and a board are connected and which has a large connective strength, a high allowable current value and a low connective resistance, by connecting the semiconductor element with the board through the solid phase diffusion performed between a bump formed on the semiconductor element and a wiring formed on the board, while mounting facedown the semiconductor element on the board in a short time and with a high mounting density.
Regarding the constitution thereof, in a semiconductor device wherein a semiconductor element mounted facedown on a glass board configuring a flat display or on a ceramic board configuring a thermal head, the semiconductor element is bonded to the board through a solid phase diffusion performed between a bump formed on the semiconductor element and a wiring formed on the board.
FIG. 10 shows an example of a semiconductor device that enables high-density packaging. In this drawing, the reference numeral 1 denotes a semiconductor pellet and, as shown in FIG. 11, a large number of bump electrodes 3 are formed in a rectangular frame pattern on a main surface of a semiconductor element (not shown in the drawing) therewithin.
The method for forming the bump electrodes 3 is selected from such methods as a method of plating with a metal such as gold, a method of melting a grain of a meltable alloy, and a method of melting a metal wire inserted into capillary so as to form a metal ball, which is pressed at the bottom end of the capillary as ultrasonic vibration is applied to make a connection, after which the metal wire is pulled away.
The reference numeral 4 denotes an interconnection board, formed by a conductive pattern 6 on an insulating substrate 5, as shown in FIG. 12. This conductive pattern 6 is covered by a photoresist film (not shown in the drawing), and windows are formed in the photoresist film so that part of the conductive pattern (rectangular windows shown in the drawing) are exposed at locations corresponding to the bump electrodes 3 of the semiconductor pellet 1, thereby forming the electrode pads 7.
The semiconductor pellet 1 and interconnection board 4 are disposed in mutual opposition to one another, so that the bump electrodes 3 and the pad electrodes 7 are superposed and electrically connected.
In order to relieve the stress concentrated on the electrode connection parts by heat generated when the semiconductor device 8 operates and to improve resistance to humidity, if necessary a resin is filled between the semiconductor pellet 1 and the interconnection board 4.
The method for manufacturing the above-noted semiconductor device 8 is described below. First, the interconnection board 4 is placed on a heated table (not shown in the drawing), with the pad electrodes 7 facing upward.
Next, using a pressing tool into the bottom end of which is built a heater, the semiconductor pellet 1 is vacuum picked, with the bump electrodes facing downward, and moved to the top of the interconnection board 4.
The bump electrodes 3 are superposed on the pad electrodes 7, and the heated top surface of the semiconductor pellet 1 is pressed by the pressing tool, so as to press the electrodes 3 and 7 together, thereby making electrical connections between the semiconductor pellet 1 and the interconnection board 4.
In the foregoing reference 4xe2x80x94Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H7-169875, there is a description of this type of semiconductor device, wherein a ball-bonding method is used with a semiconductor pellet on which are formed metal bump electrodes and an interconnection board made by forming aluminum pad electrodes onto a ceramic substrate, a stage supporting the interconnection board being heated to 375xc2x0 C. and a head that vacuum holds the semiconductor pellet being heated to 300xc2x0 C., the electrodes being superposed and pressed with a load of 50 gf per bump for 0.15 second, thereby making a good electrical and mechanical connection between the semiconductor pellet and the interconnection board, achieving a shear strength of 2.7 kgf and an average resistance of 33 mxcexa9.
There is language in the above-noted disclosure noting that when the above is done, with 146 bump electrodes having flat dimensions of 75xc3x9755 xcexcm formed on each pellet, if the joining load is 3 kg or 4 kg and the heated temperature is approximately 380 to 460xc2x0 C., a shear strength of 1.2 to 5.0 kgf is achieved between the semiconductor pellet and the board.
The above-noted prior art discloses ceramic and also glass as the material of the interconnection board and, in addition to the construction shown in FIG. 10, disclose the ability to apply the technology to a flat display such as a liquid-crystal display device, or to a thermal head.
The semiconductor device having the structure shown in FIG. 10, in addition to ceramic or glass, can be applied to a semiconductor device having a resin substrate such as a fiberglass epoxy resin substrate, although the heating temperature and heating time disclosed in the above-noted prior art cannot be used as is.
That is, with a hard substrate such as ceramic or glass, which is resistant to heat, it is possible to tolerate a temperature of several hundred degrees xc2x0 C., enabling heat-caused deformation of the superposed electrode parts to be ignored. With a resin substrate, however, the application of heat causes the interconnection board to soften, so that the superposed electrode parts exhibit a large amount of sinking, resulting in the pad electrode flowing around end part edge of the bump electrode, which increases the contact surface, in addition to a distribution of the load applied to the pellet in the direction of intersection between the sunken curved surface, thereby causing weakening, making it impossible to achieve sufficient joining strength.
When the superposed electrode parts sink, the opposing surfaces of the semiconductor pellet and the interconnection board approach one another and, if these opposing parts come into contact with each other, there is a further weakening of the pressure applied to the superposed electrode parts.
For this reason, when using a resin interconnection board, ultrasonic vibration is applied to the head that vacuum holds and presses the semiconductor pellet, so that the temperature of the substrate is sufficiently lowered in comparison with the temperature disclosed in the prior art, thereby suppressing deformation of the substrate, the bump electrode and the pad electrode superposed parts being subjected to pressure and heating as ultrasonic vibration is imparted thereto to connect the two together.
By doing the above, it is possible, for a semiconductor device having approximately 10 electrodes, to achieve a semiconductor device with good shear strength and electrical resistance.
To achieve a semiconductor device with a large number of electrodes while maintaining the outer dimensions, it is necessary to make the bump electrodes on the semiconductor pellet side narrow, and to make the spacing of the conductive pattern on the interconnection board side narrow. If batch ultrasonic connection is made with a multi-electrode semiconductor pellet in which the number of electrodes greatly exceeds 10 and a semiconductor pellet in which the number of electrodes is fewer than 10, it is seen that there is a great dependency on the number of electrodes of the shear strength per electrode between the bump electrodes and the pad electrodes, although the variation in electrical resistance between the bump electrodes and pad electrodes is large in a semiconductor device having a large number of electrodes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above-noted problems associated with the prior art, by providing a semiconductor device in which ultrasonic vibration is used to make electrical connection between bump electrodes formed on a semiconductor pellet and pad electrodes formed on an insulating substrate. This semiconductor device has bump electrodes on the above-noted semiconductor pellet which are arranged in at least two straight lines that mutually intersect at right angles, a neighboring region of pad electrodes formed on a resilient interconnection board and including a part superposed with the bump electrodes extending in a direction that is different from the arrangement direction of the bump electrodes.
The present invention is also a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a semiconductor pellet having bump electrodes on a main surface arranged in at least two straight lines that are mutually perpendicular and a resilient interconnection board on which are formed pad electrodes at locations corresponding to the bump electrodes on an insulating substrate, the bump electrodes and pad electrodes being superposed and parallelness being maintained between the semiconductor pellet and the interconnection board as pressure is applied from above the semiconductor pellet while ultrasonic vibration is applied, thereby making an electrical connection between the semiconductor pellet and the bump electrodes. An interconnection board having region of pad electrodes neighboring the superposed part of the bump electrodes extends in a direction that is different from the arrangement direction of the bump electrodes is used, the direction of ultrasonic vibration imparted to the superposed part of the bump electrodes and the pad electrodes via the semiconductor pellet being set so as to follow the direction of extension of the pad electrodes.
A semiconductor device according to the present invention is a semiconductor device in which bump electrodes on a semiconductor pellet and pad electrodes on an insulating substrate are caused to be superposed, and ultrasonic vibration is applied thereto to make an electrical connection. The bump electrodes are arranged in at least two perpendicularly intersecting straight lines of a large number of bump electrodes, and a neighboring region including the part superposed with the bump electrodes is extend in a direction that is different from the arrangement direction of the bump electrodes, an the above-noted neighboring region of the pad electrodes intersects with the bump electrode arrangement direction so as to form therewith an angle in the range 30xc2x0 to 60xc2x0.
In the above case, it is desirable that all the pad electrodes on the interconnection board be arranged in a direction that is the same as the extension direction of the neighboring region including the part superposed with the bump electrodes.
The length of a region that neighbors the part of the pad electrodes and bump electrodes that is superposed can be established as longer than the length of the superposed part.
In the above case, it is desirable that the region neighboring with the superposed region of the pad electrodes and the bump electrodes caused to extend to a region of the insulating substrate that does not deform by the application of pressure.
In a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the present invention, a interconnection board is used in which a neighboring region including a superposed part between pad electrodes and bump electrodes is caused to extend in a direction that is different from the arrangement direction of the bump electrodes, the direction of ultrasonic vibration applied to the superposed part of the bump electrodes and pad electrodes via a semiconductor pellet being established along the extension direction of the pad electrodes, and it is possible to established the vibration direction of the ultrasonic vibration to an intermediate angle intersection angle between bump each of at least two lines of bump electrodes arranged in at least two straight lines and the pad electrodes.